


To Show You I Cherish You

by KalenyKilsa



Category: The Warriors (1979), The Warriors (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, I think I covered all of the pairings but i dunno, Just let me have this man, Might rewrite this one but I dunno yet, fluffy stuffs, it's for valentine's day, might rewrite
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29453349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KalenyKilsa/pseuds/KalenyKilsa
Summary: Some Warriors Valentine's Day one-shots that I write when I'm bored. Of course, these won't only be uploaded today and they'll probably be posted sporadically so yeah.
Relationships: Cleon/Lincoln (The Warriors), Cowboy (The Warriors)/ Original Female Character, Fox (The Warriors)/Original Female Character, Mercy/Swan (The Warriors)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Tales From A Life Ago





	To Show You I Cherish You

**Author's Note:**

> Cleon is trying to figure out what to get Lincoln for Valentine's Day.

Cleon knew that Lincoln wasn't particularly picky over gifts, yet he still didn't like the idea of her thinking that he didn't care. He passed by the aisles with the Valentine's day gifts and headed toward the clothing area.

"You're not getting your girl anything for Valentine's Day?" He heard Vermin, who had stopped to look at the gifts with Cowboy and Mainline, ask from behind him.

"She don't like chocolate," Cleon replied as he continued to make his way toward the back. 

He looked at a few of the sweaters that were hanging up since she had a soft spot for them. He saw a navy blue sweater that he figured she'd like. He looked for one in her size, but they didn't have any. He checked to see if they had a different colour in her size. Nope.  _ "She ain't gonna like any of these other ones." _

  
  


He sighed looking around before trying to remember what she likes and dislikes.  _ "She don't like chocolate, but she don't really seem to like anything that much…" _

"You havin' trouble, Cleon?" Vermin asked as he and Cowboy walked up with Mainline trailing behind, carrying several packs of chocolate.

"I'm good. Y'all done?"

"Not yet, I need to grab something else real quick. I'll catch up with you guys in a few," Cowboy said, heading back off.

"You done gettin' your stuff, Mainline?" Vermin asked.

"Yeah, I got everything I need!" He said, dropping a couple of packs of chocolate.

As he leaned down to pick them up, Vermin laughed at him, "Jeez, you get your girl all that chocolate, you won't be able to get her anything else! Is she big on sweets or somethin'?"

Mainline looked up at him. "Girl? I don't got a girl! This chocolate is for me!" He stood back up, all of his chocolate in his arms. He and Vermin looked back to see that Cleon had walked off to another part of the store. "Damn, he just walked off... Let's go find out where Cowboy went."

Vermin grabbed some of the chocolate boxes that Mainline was dropping before the two headed off.

_ "She ain't that much for makeup or nail polish, and she'd probably not care much for no teddy bear or anything."  _ Cleon huffed.

  
  


**_"You give me the same reaction every time I give you somethin'. You just bein' nice or do you actually like the stuff I give you?" He asked her after she smiled softly at the gift he got her last Valentine's day; a book that she'd planned to get herself in a few days._ **

**_"I like what you get me. I'm not picky about gifts," She told him. "I'm not much for flashy gifts. I like gifts that I can use. Flowers are nice and all but they only look pretty for a little while. So it's best to keep it simple." She told him before taking a sip of her tea and going back to her reading._ **

"Somethin' she can use…" He then turned and headed out of the store. He knew exactly what he was going to get her.

"What's this?" Lincoln asked as Cleon passed her the small gift bag.

"It's the 14th. Happy Valentine's day." Came his reply.

She looked in the bag and pulled out a pretty mug and a box of assorted tea bags.

"You told me you liked things you can use and I figured that you could definitely use a mug since you like tea so much, and I know you like tryin' new tea flavours, so I got you a box of different teas that I don't remember seeing in the cabinet. Plus, you said that it's best to keep it simple."

Her face lit up as she looked over the gifts. He was right; she hadn't tried any of these flavours, but she didn't tell him that.

The mug was nice to look at, but there was nothing special about these gifts. Yet, they were probably Lincoln's favourite gifts. The simplicity of them, the usefulness of them, and the fact that he mentioned her wanting to try new flavours meant that he'd been paying attention more than she thought he had. 

"I tried to get you something better, but I didn't come up with anything. I just knew you didn't like chocolate, is all."

"Thank you, Cleon," She said, a bright smile appearing on her face. "I like it. I think I'll make some tea now, actually. You want some?"

"No thanks."

She stood up and took her mug and tea bags into the kitchen. She returned a few minutes later with a cup of tea. She set the tea on the table, and curled up next to him. He turned on the TV and they watched a movie. She'd fallen asleep by the end of it but Cleon didn't mind. They didn't have any plans to do anything special, as Lincoln didn't care much for going out. 

**_"Nothing too over-the-top. I'd rather just hang out at home. It's best to keep things simple."_ **

"I think this could count for simple." He thought to himself as he wrapped an arm around her and eventually dozed off.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! Lincoln gives off simplistic vibes. I couldn't see her being the picky type when it comes to gifts. Constructive criticism is appreciated!


End file.
